Musashi Miyamoto
Musashi Miyamoto '''is a lone samurai Heroine, who travels around Japan and occasionally China and Korea, in order to achieve the knowledge and skill her ancestor- the Original Musashi Miyamoto, who is also the founder of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niten_Ichi-ryū '''Niten Ichi-ryū] and the author of the popular [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Book_of_Five_Rings Book of Five Rings]. She also serves as an extra member for the Hero Faction if there is a high-level threat endangering Japan and its citizens. Appearance Musashi is much different from her ancestor, frankly because she is a female and of the 21th century. In fact, there are absolutely zero notable similarities between her and the Original Musashi. She has long, straight silky violet hair that finishes with triangle fringe that barely covers her nose. She is a bit taller than the average Japanese, with both her arms and legs being long and extremely well-built for battle. Some of the Hero Faction members describe her as "the incarnation of beauty in Japan's warriors", with the context of their words being either mocking, respective or even lustful. Since she takes good care of her health and physique, while naturally having beautiful looks, it should come as no surprise that she is a stunningly gorgeous warrior. Her usual choice of attire is a school uniform, which to some people, seems a tad bit smaller for her curveous figure. Undearneath it, her body is wrapped in sacred scrolls. She contributes leverage on her limbs to help her fight more efficently. A box of tissues is usually seen attached right next to her sword-sheath. She carries it, in case her sword gets dirtied with blood or mud. When attending a meeting, be it offical, unoffical or private, Musashi would put on a stylish raincoat to appear formal. Personality Musashi_turning_up_for_a_meeting.jpg Dressed_formally.jpg Charging_Forward.jpg|Charging into the offense Musashi_swift-killing_skills.png|Swift Kill Caught_wet.png|"D-Dont stare, p-perverts..." Musashi is certainly one of the more mysterious members of the Hero Faction. She tents to keep her emotions well-hidden under a mask of cold and unbudging demanour. She appears this way in front of others so that she may come off as flawless, both in her fighting style and practically every time. In reality, Musashi is a very timid girl and shows great amount of passionate about tales of old heroes. Her generally used code name is "Miss Cold", while some members of the Hero Faction prefer to call her "Mushi-chan", both in a belittling fashion and to distinguish her name from that of the Original Miyamoto, even though Musashi herself doesn't approve of this nickname. Sometimes, she's also referred to as "Musashina". History Not much is known of Musashi's past. She only hints subtly at it. According to some of the small bits she has shared with some of the more talkative Hero Faction members, especially the female ones, Musashi led a mostly peaceful, but internally opressing life as a child. Her parents rarely rose a hands against her, but in their own way, they tortured her almost every day in their own way. Her life in school seemed to have been both a hell and a paradise at the same time for reasons, which seem to be too personal off a matter for her to share with anybody. In much more details, Musashi tells of the story she shared with Dorinbo. According to her, he was the only person she considered family on a "spiritual level". Musashi encountered the old man near the Myoken Shrine, as he had finished a prayer to the Amenominakanushi god. The two befriended and would occasionally meet in the same location to speak about their everyday problems. The man was practically responsible for raising her into a strong independant woman and through him, Musashi also learned of the world beyond most mortals' knowledge. Musashi admits that it is after learning of her lineage as a descendant of the undefeatable legendary swordsman in Japan, that she set up her goal into becoming just like her ancestor and perhaps even surpass him. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength-''' Unlike most Heroes, Musashi was never BORN with immense strength, but instead built it her own way, with the help of Dorinbo's teachings and many many crazy experiences. Through fighting powerful stray devils, rogue fallen angels and even some malicious minor deities, Musashi's body has adopted to the point where she could match and even overwhelm a low-class devil in a fist fight. '''Enhanced Durability- Likewise with strength, Musashi was also as easy to kill as a human. The sacred scrolls that cover her body underneath her uniform, are used to compensate for her lack of endurance. They have many proporties, but the most useful of them is severly reducing the damage she takes, be that magical or physical. Enhanced Stamina- Through much training, fighting and self-inflicted body-stress, Musashi has surpassed the human limit. She can accelarate to great levels of speed with breaking only a single sweat. S̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶d̶u̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶d̶,̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶ Immense Speed- For some reason, even though she's far closer to normal humans compared to the other Hero Faction members, during intense situations, Musashi can achieve remarkable levels of speeds, even in the realm of Heroes. It's noted that if she had the physiology of a goddess, she'd be able to compete even with Hermes. Master Swordsman- If there was one supernatural thing Musashi inherited through birth though, that'd be knowledge and skills over "the way of the sword". It seemed as if though she had always been a perfect fit to wield one of Japan's sacred swords. The skills she displays with the Masamune sword are in fact so great, that she is often compared to Hachiman's. '' The Blade Is Me!(ブレードは私です! ''Burēdo wa watashidesu!)- Musashi's signature finishing move. To utilize this move, Musashi has to chant her own words of wisdom in her head at least three times. Then a glow of heavenly aura will surround her whole and she would have to deeply concentrate, in order to focus all that ki energy into the Masamune sword. In that instant, where all her magical energy is gathered at the very tip of the blade, Musashi dashes forward as fast as she's able to and strikes her enemy with all her might. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Heroes Category:Fanon Humans Category:Antydeth